Parting is Such Bitter Sorrow
by Dom the Fantabulous
Summary: Halloween 1981, told from James's point of view... Each chapter is a different memory, kinda cruddy, like all my writing, but it may get better.
1. Prolouge

            "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off - " Half formed thoughts chased each other through my head. I was going to die. My wife and I were going to die… My son, just a year old, going to die. Going to die. The phrase still had trouble registering in my brain. It was almost surreal. How could this be happening? I had yet to see my twenty-fifth birthday! I didn't even want to think about Harry. Just a baby… Only three months ago we were trying to teach him to blow out the candle on his cake…

            It seemed we now knew who the traitor was. It was too late now. Why hadn't it occurred to me before? Remus? How could I have ever thought Remus a traitor? I can feel bitter hatred welling up inside of me. Peter was always the one who liked to have big friends who could protect him. I'm suddenly sorry that I ever could have believed it Remus. Peter. Of course it was Peter. It must have been the most wonderful feeling in his pathetic life, telling his master that he alone could hand him the Potters…

             You know how they say when you die, your life flashes before your very eyes? Well, it's true. It does. You can see things you usually wouldn't think about. I can see milestones from my life rolling by me at the speed of sound. My life… 


	2. Meeting Sirius

AN: I don't own any of it… any at all. So don't sue me. I have no money… just a computer and a pair of pants. And my Spork.  This is the first 'flashback' James has, about meeting Sirius for the first time… More chapters soon. You must remember, I am one lazy wench. To the story!!!

            "Oh Jimmy!!!! I'm SO proud of you!!! You're going shopping for your Hogwarts supplies!! Think of it Jimmy!!! Your very first year at Hogwarts!!!!!" 

            "Mum! Gerroff meh…" I shoved her off, and my words came out sounding sort of muffled, as she was squeezing the living life out of me! (an: yes, Living Life… James is an odd one…) I don't know what Mum was making such a fuss over. She was more excited than I was! It was just Hogwarts for goodness sake! "Mum, we're in the middle of Diagon Alley… don't _hug _me." I gave her a look that clearly stated 'not cool'.

            "Oh, sorry Jimmy…" her eyes filled with tears, "My little Jamesie-poo, all grown up …" Oh great, not only was I going to have to listen to her endless chatter, she was going to start with the waterworks too…

            "Er, I'm going to go get my robes. Could you stop in Flourish and Blotts and get my books?" I said quickly, changing the subject. I hated seeing girls cry. Including my mum. Even though it was odd counting my mum as a girl… I'm sure she was one at one time, however…

            I stepped backwards into Madam Malkin's, inching away from this woman who I was cursed to have as a mother. Not that she wasn't a good mum. No. That wasn't it. She was great… She just had a tendency to… make a scene. And a 'scene' definitely wasn't cool to an eleven-year-old boy like myself. Especially when your mum decided to _hug _you… yech… I made a decision long ago that girls are Icky. I'm still decision made-ed.  (An: Ah, the psychotic mind of James… what Can I say?)

            "Mothers, eh? You can't live with 'em, you don't have anybody to wash your socks if you live without them…" I turned around to face a dark headed boy who was sighing mellow dramatically.  "Sirius Black, wizard extraordinaire!" 

            "James. James Potter."

            A chunky lady running at us and shouting cut our introduction short. 

            "Bugger…." Sirius muttered, "It was _just _a dungbomb… can't take a joke? C'mon, she's going to kill us!" 

            "Us?" I replied indignantly. For once, this wasn't my fault…

            "C'mon!!!" Before I knew it, we were running from the woman, Sirius shouting curse words over his shoulder, the woman waving her broom menacingly. 

            "But I didn't do anything mum!" I was still griping fifteen minutes later.

            "Don't you play innocent with me, James Potter. I suppose it was this nice woman who was just trying to get her shopping done, eh?" I looked over at Sirius. His mum was twisting him by the ear and dragging him down the road. He grinned and waved, rolling his eyes at his mother, and I knew I'd found a friend.


End file.
